BBP Big Brother Pinheiro Edição 1
by aguilera's
Summary: Alunos da escola Pinheiro como você nunca viu antes!
1. BBP Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1: 1º dia na casa dos BBP's**

_*A produção pega a câmera e começa á filmar_

_*M. Bilau começa a falar:_

M. Bilau: Aqui estamos na 1° edição de BBP, até agora só chegaram 6 participantes.

_* A. Choquito passa na hora e vê q esta gravando, empurra o apresentador e grita para câmera:_

A. Coquito: Mãe eu to na TV.

_* L. Bosta chega à casa_

_* N. Semcélebro o vê e sai correndo e dá um beijão_

N. Semcélebro: Parabéns você é o 1°... De "hoje".

_*M. Bilau aparece na tela e anuncia:_

- EU SOU GAY (zuera, gente)

M. Bilau: Todas as meninas já chegaram e faltam 5 meninos. Vamos para o comercial

**• Comercial •**

**• Depois de acordar... TIKITIKITI... Antes de se deitar escovar muito bens os dentes... É o que recomenda a colgate (Colgate a marca n°1 em recomendação dos dentistas)**

**• Fim Do Comercial •**

Produção: Gravando

M. Bilau: Olha! Um BBP!  
L. Bosta: Oii amiigaah! õ/  
M. Bilau: Oii!  
L. Bosta: Os outros meninos já chegaram? (*-*)  
M. Bilau: Ainda não, honey, mas já deve star vindo!  
Sasuke: Ai, que bom, tomara q dê tempo de eu passar a maquiagem!  
M. Bilau: Dá tempo sim, você tem 1 mês pra ficar aqui nessa casa!  
L. Bosta: Ai, perfeito!  
M. Bilau: Agora vai logo lá pra dentro, seu GAY!

_*e todo o resto dos participantes entram na casa*_

Produção: Ok's, take 1, ação! *gravando*  
_*todo o povo de dentro da casa*_  
M. Bilau: Shiiu! Bom, people! Como vai?  
A. Choquito: Manhêê! To no Globo! *coloca a cara em cima da câmera (de novo)*  
M. Bilau: Vai senta, hoome!  
A. Choquito: To indo!  
M. Bilau: Eae, L. Bosta deu tempo de passar a maquiagem?  
L. Bosta: Amor ficou show! Deu um tem passo!  
M. Bilau: Que bom, ficou linda! O.o'  
N. Louvadeus: Quer parar de tratar esse gay como uma garota?  
M. Bilau: Se ele é gay tem que tratar assim, né?  
N. Louvadeus: Affe, okaaý's

M. Bilau: Continuando... vim aqui para falar sobre o tema da nossa 1° festa, cada um vai dar a opinião!

_*Grilo – CRI CRI_

M. Bilau: VAI LOGO

N. Semcélebro: eu quero q na festa tenha bastante gogo boy.

N. Louvadeus: Quero q tenha bastante mica porque estou perdendo as que tem perto daminha casa.

G. Meioquilo: Quero q só tenha comida Diet. e Light.

A. Choquito: Eu quero minha manhêê na festa.

C. Chocoleitôu: Eu quero Chocolate.

V. Badihér: Que tal, cabeleireiros?

L. Bosta: FESTA DA PRIVADA!

M. Bilau: CHEGA, não quero ouvir mais ninguém! Os dois temas da festa vão ser... Só depois do comercial!

**• Comercial •**

**Olho: rapazes, já falei é coca cola ZERO**

**Línguas: mas o sabor é de coca cola**

**Olho: mas é ZERO!**

**Línguas: não é!**

**Olho: ah tolinhos é ZERO!**

**Línguas: quem é o tolinho aki ô Mané?**

**Olho: eu sei ler, eu sei ler.**

**Cérebro: vocês estão me dando dores de cabeça, se não se entenderem você (língua) vai lamber sabão e você (olho) descascar cebola, é o sabor de coca cola com ZERO açúcar fui claro? Inúteis.**

**(Coca cola ZERO com sabor de coca cola, ZERO açúcar)**

**• Fim Do Comercial •**

Produção: GRAVANDO

M. Bilau: São dois tema o 1° é... "Fica bêbado e se joga na piscina" e o 2° é... "Yes, Baby" inspirado no Jacob de crepúsculo. Alguma objeção? *fala com voz de ameaça

Todos da casa: Não, não temos nenhuma, nunca teremos, esta muito boa.

M. Bilau: Ótimo. Bom até amanhã pessoal.

Todos da casa: até (sai logo da tela seu GAY)

_*sai da telinha_

_*fora da casa_

M. Bilau: amanhã nós vamos ver o tema vencedor até amanhã

Produção: CORTA.


	2. BBP Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 4 - Vamos festejar! (ou não)**

_A produção pega a câmera e começa a filmar._

_M. Bilau começa a falar:_

M. Bilau: Aqui estamos na 1ª edição do BBP. Agora que os participantes já se acomodaram na casa, vamos deixá-los felizes com uma pequena festinha. Vamos aos resultados da votação para melhor tema de festa.

_* M. Bilau aparece na tela e começa a falar:_

M. Bilau: OI GENTE!

N. Semcélebro: OI BILAU!

M. Bilau: Pessoal, adivinha o que vamos ter hoje?

N. Louvadeus: MENINOS!! Uhu sabia!

M. Bilau: Não pessoal, hoje tem festaa!

Todos: UHUUU! YES BABY!

M. Bilau: ô seus delinqüentes, vão me deixar terminar?

_* Todo mundo fica quietinho._

M. Bilau: As pessoas votaram, na verdade, todo o 7º F votou e, com 71% dos votos, GANHOU A FESTA 'FICA BEBADO E CAI NA PISCINA' coloquem suas roupas de piriguetes e VÃO FESTARR!!

_*Na manhã seguinte._

_*N. Semcélebro acorda e se lembra da noite anterior._

**• INÍCIO DO FLASHBACK•**

**N. Semcélebro dançava no cano quase sem roupa gritando 'venham gogoboys'**

**De repente L. Bosta beija N. Semcélebro e eles começam a dançar sexyback.**

**• FIM DO FLASHBACK•**

L. Bosta: Dormiu bem meu amor?

_*N. Semcélebro acorda do lado de L. Bosta, e vê que ele dormiu na cama dela a noite toda._

_*M. Bilau entra no ar._

M. Bilau: É pessoal, grandes revelações, mas o BBP fica por aqui. Voltamos amanhã com a incrível prova do líder. Beijão pessoal!

_*Desligam as câmeras._

M. Bilau: Mas essa N. Semcélebro é uma bitch mesmo hein...


	3. BBP Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3: Quem será o nosso líder?**

_* A produção começa á gravar_

_* M. Bilau aparece na tela_

M. Bilau: Bom, hoje vai ser a prova do líder, que vai ser de sorte, vai ser um... CAMPEONATO DE UNO

Todos da casa: EBA!

M. Bilau: Bom, quero q um de vocês vá até a dispensa e pegue uma caixa preta que tem lá.

_* G. Quindim se levanta e vai lá buscar_

_* G. Quindim volta até a sala com a caixa._

M. Bilau: vocês vão sortear números, e com esses números vocês saberam quem vai jogar com quem.

_* todos sorteam._

M. Bilau: quem é o 1? E quem é o 2?

Todos da casa: o 1 é a N. Semcélebro e o 2 é o L. Bosta.

_* E começa o campeonato_

_* L. Bosta ganha_

_* E assim vai até que fica duas pessoas_

M. Bilau: Os finalistas são: L. Pesqueira e... G. Quindim. PODEM COMEÇAR.

G. Quindim: +4, GAY

L. Pesqueira: +4, compra 8

G. Quindim: +4, compra 12, IDIOTA

L. pesqueira: DISGRAÇADO, q cor?

G. Quindim: azul, Yes, baby!

L. Pesqueira: pode jogar, quem compra 12 não joga

G. Quindim: pulei, voltei, pulei, pulei,voltei, pulei, UNO, BATI! KING OF KINGS!!

M. Bilau: O novo líder é o G. Quindim, q detonou, massacrou, atropelou, esmagou, insultou...

Todos da casa: CHEGA. * Interrompem o M. Bilau

M. Bilau: ... o L. Pesqueira. Pessoal não esqueçam que amanhã é prova do anjo.

Todos da casa: ai meu deus... Esqueci que era amanhã.

_* Sai da telinha_

M. Bilau: Hoje ainda teremos uma novidade, só depois dos comerciais.

_* Produção pára de gravar_

**• Comercial**

*** Mais barato, mais barato EXTRA!**

*** Casas Bahia, dedicação total á você**

*** Chiclets llama**

*** A Favorita**

**● Fim do comercial**

_* Produção começa á gravar_

M. Bilau: Bom amanhã vai ser o dia do mico, como assim? Nós a produção escolhemos dois micos, o 1° é "Ficar com a boca colada na boca do colega" e o 2° é " Ficar com a mão direita da cabeça e a mão esquerda apontando para frente" (pose de Yes, baby) o dia inteiro. Bom, até amanhã com o resultado da enquete e a prova do anjo. Até.

_* Produção pára de gravar_


	4. BBP Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4 : Anjo ou Demônio?**

_* Produção começa á gravar_

_* M. Bilau aparece na telinha_

M. Bilau: Bom, gente, hoje é o dia do mico.

Todos: Ah não.

M. Bilau: Mas só vai começar depois da prova do anjo.

Todos: Não ajudou muito.

M. Bilau: A prova vai ser simples. Vai um de cada vez para um salinha, lá vão passar um vídeo de um gordinho comendo uma torta e se lambuzando todo, e na frente de vocês vai ter uma mesa com sua torta preferida, resumindo, vocês vão ter que ficar um certo tempo dentro da sala assistindo o vídeo e durante esse tempo vocês não podem tocar na torta. Para não haver disputa direta os tempos não serão revelados, entendido? Quem é o 1°?

L. Pesqueira: EU!

M. Bilau: Pois é! Bem, L. Pesqueira, Para sala por favor.  
L. Pesqueira : Posso comer a torta?  
M. Bilau: Claro! mas demore duas horas!  
L. Pesqueira: Por que?  
M. Bilau: Porque senão você perde fácil né jumento!  
L. Pesqueira: vá se &%!)*

_L. Pesqueira *entra na sala**vê o vídeo.**o gordinho se mela todo**vê a linda torta de limão na mesa**ouve o gordinho gemer coisas do tipo: hum que bom, gostoso, e coisa e tal;**e isso se repete por uns 10 minutos*_

L. Pesqueira : Ah eu não agüento mais! *ataca a torta violentamente*  
M. Bilau: PRÓXIMO! L. PESQUEIRA COMEU A TORTA!  
N. Semcélebro: Quanto tempo ele levou?  
M. Bilau: Poxa, você é surdo ou alguém comeu o seu cérebro? Eu disse que os tempos não seriam revelados! Agora... pêra aí .. quem é o próximo?  
Todos: L. Bosta !  
G. Meioquilo: Vamos pular esse? ninguém precisa competir contra 10 segundos!  
L. Pesqueira: Mas todos querem ver ele se ¨%#$

L. Bosta : *vai até a salinha*  
*mostra o gordinho comendo a torta de chocolate*  
L. Bosta: *¬*  
galera: o.o  
L. Bosta: *ataca a torta violentamente e ainda procura mais*  
M. Bilau: N. Louvadeus, me deve um real!  
N. Louvadeus: Ah, mas não foi cinco segundos! Foram só três!  
M. Bilau: Pior.. Droga!  
N. Louvadeus: GANHEI :D  
M. Bilau: Ganho nada! Você apostou que ele comeria a torta em dez segundos!  
Produção: Vamos parar com a farra!

M. Bilau: quem é?

Todos: G. Meioquilo.

M. Bilau: G. Meioquilo, vai para salinha!  
G. Meioquilo: Ok's *vai até a salinha*  
*mostra um gordinho devorando uma torta de morango*  
G. Meioquilo: ...  
*meia hora depois*  
Todos: *todo mundo fazendo qualquer coisa*  
G. Meiquilo: ...  
*gordinho devora outra torta*  
*uma hora depois*  
Todos: *dormindo*  
G. Meioquilo: ...  
M. Bilau: *acorda* CHEGA!! G. MEIOQUILO, CHIISPA DA SALIINHA!  
G. Meioquilo: Até que enfim! *sai da salinha*

_*depois de todos competirem*_

M. Bilau: e o anjo é... G. MEIOQUILO

Todos: como você fez para ganhar?

G. Meioquilo: Gente, se liga, eu estou muito gorda, estou de regime.

Todos: ¬¬

M. Bilau: Bom, vocês sabem que hoje é o dia do mico, então vou falar para vocês o q vocês vão ter que fazer, ok?

Todos: Ok

M. Bilau: vocês vão ter que ficar com a mão direita na cabeça e a mão esquerda apontando para frente. Menos quando estiverem dormindo, é claro, mas quando acordar a 1° coisa que devem fazer é isso.

_* Todos da casa fica na pose de Yes, baby_

M. Bilau: até amanhã á noite

Todos: até

_* M. Bilau sai da telinha_

M. Bilau: Bom gente, amanhã nós vamos ver o resultado do dia do mico e..... O PAREDÃO.

Até amanhã.

_*Produção pára de gravar_


End file.
